Cheer and Joy
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: The children are the rays of sunshine that keep the underground from being gloomy.


**_Hello! Things to clear up! I write Chara as a girl. Don't say anything about it. I don't want to hear it. But this is something i just needed to get out!!_**

Royalty. It's something that Chara never thought she'd be. And with it now being official, having been properly adopted and welcomed to the family, there was a celebration in order!

The king and queen invited everyone to the party. It was held in an open room in their home. And well, it was time for Chara to make her grand entrance. She was nervous, being the person this party was held for. She heard the warm laughter of her parents. The soft talking of the other monsters in the room. The music being played by a ghost that she recently met. Her stomach was doing flips.

Chara stood next to the door way. Her yellow dress was knee length and had vertical green pinstripes. She had golden flowers in her hair and around her wrists and ankles. No shoes though. She didn't think the boots she owned were appropriate for this.

**"Hey, Chara!"**

The girl jumped in fear. Only to calm down and realize it was only her brother. He was wearing a green shirt with a collar. Brown pants and a golden flower behind his ear. Sure, it was girly, but that didn't matter.

**"Asriel... I'm scared...What if i mess up?"**

**"Since when do _you_ mess up?"**

**"... I'm supposed to be the hope of the underground. I'm your shining light that will lead you to happiness and freedom...What if i can't?"**

**"We'll worry about that later. But we'll be together through it all. I promise! I'll always be by your side!"**

She gave a soft smile. Her hand out, wanting to take his. He gave her his own, expecting her to do what she normally does, pull him into a hug. But this time, she pulled him into the room. Her smile beaming and lighting up the room. Her laughter mixing with her brother's. These two were perfect for the gloomy underground. The rays of sunshine that break through the darkness and fear.

The song changed. Chara got an idea. No one was dancing, and she wanted that to change. She whispered to Asriel before running off and going to get parents. She whispered the same thing to them. They looked at each other. Toriel giving a soft laugh. Asgore smiling and shaking his head.

Chara ran back to Asriel, taking his hand and pulling him closer to the speakers. The two started dancing. They were both terrible. Off beat and having no grace, but that didn't matter! The laughter coming from them from each fumble caused a few monsters to look over and smile. Soon enough, the place was truly partying! People dancing and having fun. Chara and Asriel were even learning from a few people who were better with dancing than they were.

When the party ended, the children were exhausted. It was getting pretty late. Chara was yawning, trying to stay awake so she could go get ready for bed. Asriel had already flopped down on his bed and fell asleep. There was no waking him up now. Toriel decided she'd give them her gift later...Maybe tomorrow.

Chara brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She got changed into her pajamas and laid down. Finally dozing off and getting the sleep she needed.

The two ended up waking up hours later to the smell of pie. Perfect! Toriel let them have that for breakfast all the time!

The two went into the kitchen to get some, but found two presents in the living room instead. They looked at the boxes. One labelled for Chara, the other for Asriel. They opened the boxes together and inside there were golden heart lockets. Chara put hers on right away. Not even bothering to see if anything was inside. Asriel looked inside the locket though. It was empty. But since they each got one, he was assuming they'd put pictures of each other in them.

After eating, the two went to Snowdin. Yes, it was a bit of a walk, and it took them half the day to get there, but it was worth it. They'd probably stay with Doctor Gaster for the night anyway. If they didn't want to walk all the way back home.

The two got tp Snowdin, Chara immediately picking up some snow and balling it up. She smiled as she threw it at her brother. Running and picking up more snow after it hit his back. He grabbed some snow and laughed as he threw it back. Soon the two had all the kids in town playing. Some building snowmen, some making forts, most having a snowball fight. They even got some of the adults to join the fun!

Chara truly was the ray of sunshine the underground needed. She may not think so, but in just two days she's brought more joy to these people than ever before. The last time any of them were this happy, they were on the surface.

And she hopes to keep them this happy.


End file.
